aide inattendu
by angemelisandre
Summary: harry est en face de voldemort,personne ne voit ce qu'il se passe a l'intérieur du bouclier qui les entours. quece passe-t-il donc ? Yaoi OS Fin changé


_les personnages ne sont pas a moi mais a J.K. rowling et je ne gagne pas d'argent avec._

* * *

NDA: mettez une petite review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensez: couple HPDM et TNBZ yaoi. Fin Changé

* * *

_La tension était palpable. Depuis plus d'une heure, Voldemort était arrivé, et s'était enfermé avec le survivant dans un bouclier sombre et dont personne ne voyait l'interieur. Il y avait plus d'une heure, que les combattants pouvait entendre des cris et des hurlement. D'un seul coup, plus un bruit en parvient de la sphère sombre. Doucement la sphère commancait à s'éclaircir, puis deux dernier cris transpercèrent l'atmosphèreavant que le calme en retombe. Tous les derniers combats s'était arrété et tous le monde regarder la sphère s'éclaircir. Plusieurs minutes plus tard,la sphère était assez éclaircie pour que l'on combattants puissent distinguer des formes... TROIS formes. Quand la sphère füt suffisament transparente, tous le monde pu reconnaitre Harry Potter, le sauveur,Voldemort et une troisième forme. Blaize Zabini et Drago Malefoy, les deux serpentard espions, poussèrent un cri en reconnaissant la troisième forme: C'était Théodore Nott, le serpentard disparue depuis plus d'un mois. Les deux serpentards se précipitèrent vers leurs deux amis, mais la sphère, encore présente, l'ai empêchaient encore de les atteindre. Pendant encore quelques minutes qui semblaient être une éternité aux deux amis, la sphère les empêchaient encore d'avancer mais cette dernière perdait en puissance à chaque minutes. Pendant ces quelques minutes, Blaise et drago pouvait voir plus precisement chaque blessure de leurs amis mais la plus importante et terrifiante était pour harry, le sang qui s'écoulait de ses poignet et pour théo, la dague planté dans son ventre. Quand la sphère se dissipa enfin drago se précipita vers harry sachant qu'il avait perdu beaucoup de sang mais qu'un sort qu'il connaissait bien pourrait refermer ses poignets en quelques secondes, alors que blaise se précipita vers théo sachant que lui ne pourrais rien faire sans aggraver encore son etat car en retirant la lame il risquait de faire une hémoragie interne. Contrairement à Harry, Théodore était encore conscient, et Blaise savait qu'aussi longtemps que théo resteras conscient il y aurait une chance de le sauver alors il le remonta sur son torse et enleva les mains de théo qu'il avait placé autour de la blessure et les remplace par les siennes pour comprimer la blessure._

_-" Que c'est-il passé, théo ? Que fait tu là ? ou était tu ?" demanda blaise d'une voix légerement tremblante._

_Théo sourit faiblement avant de repondre d'une voix brisée:" Comme tu le vois... on ... as battu le seigneur des ténébres, ce que... je fais là... je suis venu pour aider... et ... ou j'était? On ... vas dire que ... les ca...chots du Q.G... des mangemorts ne sont ... pas très confortable." Théo avait de plus en plus de mal à trouver son souffle, sa respiration haletante. Blaise le releva un peu plus sur son torse et regarda drago qui s'avancer doucement vers eux, harry etait évanouie mais ne risquait plus rien dans l'immédiat. Quand drago arriva vers eux, il secoua doucement théo qui était entrain de fermé les yeux et demanda:" Théo, Théo ça va ?"_

_Théo ouvrit doucement les yeux et repondit d'une voix qui était a peine plus murmure:" la lame me brule, drago... c'est comme. du fer ...chauffé à blanc... je veux qu'on l'enleve." les larmes lui montèrent au yeux avant de dévalé ses joues. Drago eu un pincement au coeur en voyant les larmes dévalé ses joues mais reprit quand même:" On ne peux pas, Théo. Tu le sais ça va aggraver ta blessure." _

_Quelques secondes passèrent sans qu'aucun parle puis tout a coup théo eu un hoquet et une flasque de sang s'évada de sa bouche et il ferma les yeux. _

_Blaise se mit à paniquer mais les médicomages arrivèrent et emmenèrent tout de suite les deux blessé._

_Au bout de quelques heures, les médicomages sortirent de la salle d'opération et un deux se dirigea vers blaise et drago et leur annonca que leurs amies était sauvé mais qu'ils dormaient, mais qu'ils pouvaient aller les voir. En rentrent dans la chambre, blaize se dirigea vers le lit ou reposait théodore pendant que drago se dirigeait vers celui d'harry. Il se passa de longues minutes sans qu'aucun ne parle, le monde magique avait était sauvé mais a qu'elle prix. Pendant plus de trois heures, les deux amis restèrent à regarder leurs amies avant de décider de rentrée._

_Le lendemain matin, Blaize et Drago arrivèrent de bonne heure à Saint Mangouste, en arrivent dans la chambre, ils découvrirent leurs deux amis réveillé et en train de discuté ensemble. Drago émit un raclement de gorge pour signaler sa présence, Harry et Théodore se retournèrent d'un même mouvement. Les deux serpentards s'approchèrent des lits et embrassèrent respectivement leurs amants. _

_La guerre était fini, leurs amant sauvé, ils allaient pouvoir reconstruire leurs avenir à deux _

_FIN_


End file.
